Take Care of Me
by horsejumper127
Summary: Carlisle is there to take care of Bella when she gets hurt and they share a tender father/daughter moment. Not romantic!


**A/N: I decided to try something new, so here's my first father/daughter fanfic! I really love stories about Bella/Carlisle so I decided to write one myself! Enjoy! Bella's POV. Set between New Moon and Eclipse. **

It had been an impossibly long day. Edward and his adopted siblings had all gone hunting for the weekend. Whenever he left, the hole in my chest ached, making it hard to concentrate. I walked out of the school building, thankful that it was Friday, but all I wanted was Monday when Edward would return. I strolled leisurely across the student parking lot. I could see my antique red truck, still a ways off. My alarm hadn't gone off, so I arrived to school later than usual. I normally wouldn't have been parked this far away.

As I arrived at my truck, I tripped on a crack in the pavement. My head cracked against the hood of my truck, instantly making me dizzy.

"Oh, ow!" I exclaimed suddenly, grabbing my forehead. I felt something warm and sticky there, and my stomach did a summersault. My vision started to go foggy and I steadied myself on the mirror. I quickly slid into the driver's seat and examined my forehead in the rearview mirror. The sight of the long gash made me feel queasy again and I debated whether or not to visit the hospital.

I started my truck and went to pull out when I became incredibly dizzy. Afraid I had a concussion, I turned the other way and drove toward the small Forks Community Hospital.

I walked in holding one hand over the split in my head, trying to slow the bleeding. The nurse took in my battered sight and radioed something in. I walked up to her and asked for Dr. Cullen.

"He's on his break," she answered simply, handing me forms to fill out.

"Can you call him? Tell him it's Bella Swan. I'm sure he'll be willing to see me," I replied. My head throbbed and the nurse's curt response didn't help my bad mood.

She huffed. "Fine, Miss Swan. Have a seat," she grumbled, looking at my papers and hastily setting them aside. I heard her apologize several times into the phone, then she sounded surprised.

"Oh, you know her? Why, yes, of course Dr. Cullen. I'll send her right back."

She looked perturbed, but called me forward nonetheless.

"Miss Swan? Dr. Cullen will see you now," she said, trying to sound sweet. I could see through her façade.

I strolled through the doors into the emergency room and Carlisle was there.

"Bella? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, gripping my shoulders. Apparently I looked worse than I thought.

"I tripped. This is so embarrassing," I said, blushing.

Carlisle chuckled and began leading me toward an open room. "Don't be embarrassed, Bella. You know I don't mind."

I sat down on the white sheets of the hospital bed and removed my hand from my forehead. Carlisle grabbed a pair of gloves to keep up appearances.

"What did you hit?" he asked, gently examining the wound.

"The hood of my truck," I admitted shyly.

"Do you feel dizzy or have a headache?" he questioned as he grabbed some gauze.

"A little. I got really dizzy when it first happened," I told him.

"I'm going to have to stitch this up, then we'll take some x-rays," he said, patting my back.

The sight of the needles made me cringe. Carlisle looked apologetic.

"Relax, Bella. It'll be okay," he said, supporting my back.

He helped me lean back on the pillows and numbed the cut. He stitched me up then took me to the x-ray room. They revealed a minor concussion, but Carlisle didn't want to take any chances. He insisted on driving me to his house and watching me for the night.

"Hey, Dad. It's Bella. I'm going to stay at the Cullen's place tonight. Love you, bye," I said methodically into the answering machine.

Carlisle took off work early and drove me home in his Mercedes, then ran back to get my truck.

When we got back to the house, Carlisle offered me Tylenol to help with pain then we sat together on the couch and turned on a movie.

"Bella, why would you be embarrassed that you hurt yourself?" he asked me, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I just hurt myself so often, it's pathetic. I don't understand why Edward would want to be with someone like me. You're all so beautiful and graceful and I look like a rock next to you all," I poured. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, my entire face turned bright red.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment, the wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"Bella, you're his life. You've brought everyone in this family happiness," he began. I cut him off.

"That's not true. Rosalie hates me and my presence drives Jasper crazy," I reminded him quietly.

"Rosalie is just stubborn. She doesn't hate you. And Jasper has nothing but kind feelings toward you. He's just newer to his life than the rest of us, so things are a little difficult for him. You know that. You're a strong, beautiful woman and you have changed all of our lives. You're Alice's best friend and Emmett's favorite little sister. Jasper wouldn't hesitate to protect you and Rosalie will come around. Esme loves you with all her heart. But most importantly, you're my daughter. I've felt like your father since the first time you came over and when we were gone, we _all_ missed you. Especially Edward and myself."

I was shocked at his words. I didn't realize he thought of me as his daughter. I was too shocked to speak for a few moments, but that was all it took for Edward to ruin the moment.

I heard the back door slam and jumped straight up in the air. Edward came rushing into the room looking concerned, as usual.

"Bella, what did you do this time?" he questioned me seriously.

Carlisle answered him for me. I was thankful. "It's okay, Edward. She just tripped and hit her head. I stitched her up but she has a minor concussion. Nothing to worry too much about."

Edward gawked at him, then carefully looked at my head. I glared at him playfully.

"Yeah. You didn't need to come home early from hunting. Dad can take care of me," I directed at Carlisle, smiling.

His returning smile was bright and full of joy. He pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, my daughter."

**A/N: I started a blog! I'll post news, teasers and outtakes from my stories there. The link is on my profile.**


End file.
